


Carwash

by anemptymargin



Series: Journey-Verse [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton catches Henry washing the truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carwash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute short fluffy insert scene thing. I don’t know, I needed fluff.

It was unseasonably warm, the full heat of summer blasting Santa Barbra with a humid twist. Everything felt sticky and the only solution was staying indoors cuddled up with an air conditioner and something cold to drink. The crime rate was down, and so were Henry’s hours… and even Carlton found himself stopping by Henry’s place during the middle of the day for lack of anything better to be doing.

 

He’d gotten used to finding Henry inexplicably bearing with the heat, sitting on the porch with a glass of lemonade or iced tea – inviting him in for a sandwich. What Carlton hadn’t expected was to see his companion on a step stool, bent over the side of the truck scrubbing the middle of the hood with a wet and soapy shop towel.

 

Henry stood on tiptoe, barefoot on the stool, as he made broad circles – swiping the towel down the full length of the truck’s hood as he leaned across the wet metal, scrubbing from the center out. When he heard the cruiser in the drive, he turned and waved with a big grin – quickly finishing up that side before hitting it with the hose.

 

“My God.” Carlton blinked repeatedly, shaking his head as he got out of the car. “Please tell me I just stepped into a gay porn film from 1986.”

 

“What, big… strong police officer shows up at a midsummer car wash?” Henry grinned, flicking the towel into a bucket of suds before peeling off his wet t-shirt to give Carlton a somewhat damp torso-only hug. “What would you know about porn?” He chuckled, heading up toward the porch.

 

“I’ve seen that stack of videos on top of your dresser, dirty old man.” Carlton grinned, following him into the kitchen where he was already getting out a pair of glasses and pitcher of lemonade. “The one with the mechanic on the cover with that mullet and a big wrench? Priceless.”

 

Henry slipped a cold glass in his hand, accepting a small kiss in return. “We should watch it together some time.” His smile gave him away, but he couldn’t help loving the mildly disgusted look on Lassiter’s face.

 

“So, it’s truck washing day? You know there’s a place by the station that does it for five bucks?”

 

With a shrug, Henry responded; “What’s the fun in that?” He stretched tall, his back giving a satisfying pop.

 

“Uh, not having to stand on a wet stepstool reenacting _Bikini Car Wash Geriatric Edition_ for one.” Lassiter took a long sip of lemonade, giving him a playful shoulder bump.

 

Shaking his head, Henry replied; “You know you love it. That’s all you’ll think about all day now.”

 

“Right, my old man in cutoffs soaping up an F150.” He snorted. Yup, it was there.

 

There may have been an extra wiggle in his step as Henry took the fridge, pulling out the makings for a pair of sandwiches. “Got a few minutes to stick around for lunch? I’ve still got some pastrami and that mustard you like.”

 

A smile stretched across Carlton’s lips and he nodded, already whipping out his phone. “O’Hara, yeah – got a 10-85, pastrami on what appears to be homemade rye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
